Ноб Николь
Ноб Николь был одним из президентов Фонда Фризис. После повышения вслед за Аай Фризис, ставшей новым президентом компании, он взял на себя управление финансовыми операцииями Фонда в Новом Свете. Страдая от потери младшего брата от рук Пятого Пьеро, Ноб помогал ликвидировать Пер Ноэль. История Ранняя жизнь Born sometime during the 6th century EC, Nob later eventually became a top executive of the Freezis Foundation, working at the company's headquarters at Bariti, Marlon.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 After his younger brother was murdered by Fifth Pierrot during the turn of the century, the embittered executive became dedicated to wiping out the assassin's criminal organization, Père Noël.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Управляющий Нового Света Following the death of Shaw Freezis on October 17, EC 609, Nob was selected to become the Foundation's vice president along with Bruno Marlon during the following month.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Under the new leadership of Aai Freezis, Nob was charged with overseeing the development of the New World, Maistia. Over time, the two vice presidents argued over the foundation's policy repeatedly.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 During spring of EC 610, Nob began coordinating with the World Police to launch an operation that would eliminate Père Noël's black market. Later on, Nob was scheduled to join Aai and Bruno with meeting the Lucifenian government at the Lucifenian Palace's Hall of Sounds on May 23 to discuss the New World's criminal activity before having a formal dinner in the Hall of Mirrors afterward,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 agreeing to wait with Bruno in the Hall of Sounds while Aai changed for the soiree.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Встреча в Люцифении After arriving in the capital Lucifenian in the afternoon of May 23, the three went to the Lucifenian Palace and entered the Hall of Sounds ten minutes before the meeting began around 3:50 PM. Nob then watched while Aai greeted Lucifenian President Julia Abelard. Once they were all seated and the meeting began, the talks continued for two and a half hours before finally ending. As the other officials all rose from their seats, Bruno and Nob remained seated. When Julia told them to wait a little longer since there was some time before their party, Nob nodded in agreement. A Justea unit then burst into the room. Surprised, they listened while Officer Willus Zorach introduced himself and his partner Ayn Anchor before arguing with Bruno over allegedly pressuring their department to send them home. Willus then dropped the subject and told Nob that his life was being targeted, alarming the vice president. When Julia calmly asked if he had any basis for the claim, Willus revealed Justea had been secretly investigating Bruno. Once Aai confirmed there were friction between the two vice presidents but that Bruno would need a stronger reason to want Nob dead, Willus explained that Bruno had been sending manpower to the New World. Angry to learn of Bruno's shady action, Nob glared at his blue-haired coworker for working behind his back. He then listen to the officer reason that Bruno's actions were seemingly an attempt to take over Nob's projects, something that would only be possible if he was expecting the executive to be no more. After Willus related that Bruno's movements in Lucifenia and Elphegort were also suspicious, he pointed out that the Vice President had visited President Julia beforehand several times before adding that he had also been visiting the site of the black market Nob as attempting to eradicate. He finally admitted they believed Bruno was connected to Père Noël and considered Nob to be a threat to the organization. After the outraged Bruno argued they had no evidence, the Justea officer pointed out they had proof for a separate matter. Officer Ayn Anchor then related Bruno's suspicious disappearance during the same time fugitive Kaidor Blankenheim had gone missing to the assembly, revealing the evidence that Père Noël's "Seventh Magician" had changed Kaidor's face to that of the real Bruno. After the officer asked Bruno to remove his shirt to confirm whether he had Kaidor's distinct twin dragon tattoo on his back, Nob and the others watched the downcast foundation executive remain silent.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 After Kaidor was arrested for his alleged crimes, the outraged Nob and Aai grew suspicious of President Julia's earlier meetings with Bruno, demanding she resign from office.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Personality and Traits Nob was a humorless but principled man. He generally had an extremely serious demeanor and could be equally critical towards others. Despite his seemingly dispassionate demeanor, the executive was still devoted to his work for the Freezis Foundation. Nob was completely opposed to criminal activity and despised Père Noël with a passion after the death of his brother. As a result, he gladly cooperated with the World Police in rooting out and dismantling the criminal organization. After becoming one of the Foundation's vice presidents, Nob regularly interacted with fellow Vice President Bruno Marlon.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Due to their conflicting viewpoints and personalities, the two constantly argued over the Foundation's business policies. However, Nob still demonstrated some trust in Bruno and was angry to learn the executive had been infringing on his authority behind his back; he was naturally outraged to discover Bruno's connections to Kaidor Blankenheim and Père Noël, becoming even more antagonistic towards the group's potential members following the alleged attempt on his life.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Skills and Abilities Nob was a capable businessman and leader, earning his place as a top executive in the Freezis Foundation. His leadership capabilities were trusted enough with managing the development of the Maistia continent.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 His shrewdness proved equally useful in law enforcement, gladly sharing his skills and resources with the World Police to find and eventually eliminate Père Noël's black market.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Character Connections Bruno Marlon: Nob's fellow Foundation employee. Although trusting Bruno and not suspecting his criminal history, the two disagreed over Foundation policy and often got into arguments. Despite this, Nob was shocked to learn the extent of Bruno's connection to Père Noël. Aai Freezis: Nob's superior as head of the Foundation. The two of them share the cordial business relationship, with Nob serving her and Foundation to the utmost of his ability. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *A "nob" is British slang for someone who is wealthy or of a high social position. *His surname, Nicole, is derived from Greek, meaning "victorious people". Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (first mentioned) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (first appearance) References en:Nob Nicole